


夺冠了以后的小段子

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [95]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	夺冠了以后的小段子

01.

十九岁的Raul在夺冠庆典上蹦跶得最欢。

这是他的第一个西甲冠军，虽然他是球队中的新人小弟，但也正因为年纪小，可以肆无忌惮地蹦跶，反正大家都宠着他。

他挥舞着围巾，满球场跑。冠军奖杯被资历大的队友围在了中间，他不在乎，就站在人群边缘，蹦蹦跳跳的，开心和兴奋写了满脸。

他发现了同样站在边缘的Guti，金发的少年带着微笑一个人躲在角落里，不怎么说话。

Raul甩着围巾跑过去，绕着他转，嘴里唱着不成调的冠军歌曲。Guti曾经开玩笑地说他唱歌很可怕，但他也不在乎，偏偏要抢了话筒，一个人唱个够。

他和Guti最熟稔，知道他在这种庆典上总是很慢热，干脆就围着他手舞足蹈，像只被投喂了食物的狐狸。活泼而热情，还有些吵闹，嗷嗷叫着“抱一下呗”。

Guti似乎被他绕晕了，不知道该如何回应。愣了好半天，才犹豫着张开了双臂。Raul眼睛一亮，仿佛看到了树桩子的树袋熊，立刻就扑了上去。

“好啦好啦，那就抱一下。”

这一下十分漫长，Raul习惯性地缠到他的身上便不松手了，他抱得很紧，身体的重量全压了上去，Guti虽然看不到，但他知道Raul的脚一定已经悬空了。

“你是得有多高兴啊？”

“形容不出来的那种高兴。难道你不高兴吗？”

Guti的脸贴在他的肩膀上，悄悄地嗅了嗅，淡淡的青草和洗发水的香味，让他想起了甜甜的蛋糕。Raul怎么能这么了解他，又这么甜呢，明明刚刚在球场上摔了好几次、发了好几次火呢。

他松开手，低头轻轻地在Raul的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“我也很高兴。”

Raul摸着自己的嘴唇，又笑了，“你在更衣室是不是偷偷喝了葡萄酒，好甜啊。”

02.

初出茅庐的教练带队拿到了第一个冠军，哨声响起的那一刻，他第一个冲上球场，和他的球员们拥抱在一起。四十好几的人了，庆祝起来还像个小孩子一样，搂着小球员们唱唱跳跳。最后球员们将他举起来，抛向空中，他高兴得连工作牌都忘了捡。

西班牙人笑起来已经有不少皱纹了，头发里也生出了白丝，但当他捧着冠军奖杯照相的时候，所有人都只感觉：这么多年，他到哪里都是冠军，荣誉满堂。

球队决定在瑞士逗留几天，小球员们迫不及待地要在酒店开派对，玩一整个晚上。但Raul却拒绝了他们，他说：“你们好好玩吧，我就不掺和了。”

“啊？为什么啊？”小球员们有些着急，他们都计划好了要如何利用这个来之不易的机会，对主教练来一次恶作剧呢。

“我玩不动了，要早些休息了。”

Raul说这话时，忍不住摸了摸下巴，眼神游移了片刻。如果是Guti，一定立刻看出来：他是在撒谎呢，这只不擅长撒谎的狐狸。

但年轻人们不知道这些，他们轻易地相信了Raul的话，颇感失望地离开了。在楼下的派对上玩得晕头转向，啤酒，音乐，舞蹈。比Raul第一次拿到冠军时还要夸张，就差请歌星来助阵了。

如果不是远在瑞士，球队估计也会满足他们的。毕竟那冠军奖杯，就金光闪闪地摆在台子上，等他们将它带回马德里，它会摆进俱乐部的荣誉室里。

Raul听着震耳欲聋的音乐声，换了一套休闲西装，站在镜子前尝试用梳子梳平他的卷发，可一如既往地——失败了。他的房间没有发胶，只好用手扒拉了两下，希望他不要介意他有点糟糕的发型。

说着要早些休息的教练先生此时西装革履地走出房间，有几个醉醺醺的、先回来的球员看到了他，他们还以为自己喝多了，出现了幻觉。

Raul不想引起太多注意，他没有打招呼，而是无声地微笑着，摆摆手进了电梯。

Guti在酒店门口等他。他只身一人飞到瑞士来，仅仅带了必要的证件和信用卡。见到Raul时，他像个无家可归的男人，浑身写满了求收留。

Raul给了他一个贴面礼，然后打量着他：“不会吧，你什么都没带？”

“没带。”Guti很诚实地回答。

一个放了球员鸽子的教练，一个心血来潮就从马德里飞到瑞士来的待业人员，享受一晚二人世界。仿佛很久前Raul围着他蹦蹦跳跳那样，这个夜晚只属于他们两个人。

Raul发动车子，坐在副驾驶的Guti调整着导航，Raul感到很诧异：“你定好了餐厅？”

“是啊，你想吃什么？”

“你到底是来干嘛的啊，”Raul无奈地说：“怎么餐厅都预定好了。”

“唔，给你准备庆功宴？”

“如果没有夺冠呢？”

“那正好，我请球队吃饭，就当安慰你和小朋友们了。”

“好啊，”Raul作势要停车：“他们都在酒店，不如我们现在就回去。”

Guti举手投降，收起了开玩笑的架势，凑近了Raul，挡着嘴在他耳边悄悄说：“我就是想你了。”

Raul没有推开他，Guti的金发碰着他的脖子，有些痒痒的。

“好吧，”他嘟囔了一句，打着方向盘：“我想吃甜的。”

END


End file.
